


Piece by Piece

by DarknessAndFyre



Series: Snippets [4]
Category: Good Omens (TV), Good Omens - Neil Gaiman & Terry Pratchett
Genre: Anal Sex, Aziraphale Has a Penis (Good Omens), Aziraphale Loves Crowley (Good Omens), Crowley Cries During Sex (Good Omens), Crowley Has a Penis (Good Omens), Crowley Loves Aziraphale (Good Omens), Emotional Sex, Happy Sex, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-02
Updated: 2021-02-02
Packaged: 2021-03-13 10:40:25
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 80
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29152143
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DarknessAndFyre/pseuds/DarknessAndFyre
Summary: Just another peek into the lives of our celestial immortals.
Relationships: Aziraphale & Crowley (Good Omens), Aziraphale/Crowley (Good Omens)
Series: Snippets [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2137854
Comments: 6
Kudos: 19





	Piece by Piece

**Author's Note:**

> Another very short ficlet from my notes app.

Crowley watched as his husband leant over his body, carefully taking him apart, piece by piece. His eyes were shining as he took in his angel's face, bright and glorious as he reached up to reverently swipe his lips with his clever fingers.

As he eased himself into Crowley, tears sprung unexpectedly from Crowley's eyes. Aziraphale looked at him, concerned. "My dear" he whispered gently, "whatever's wrong? Am I hurting you?" Crowley sobbed, "No, it's just you're so damned beautiful"


End file.
